joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
OUSD Security (Absoulutely, Stupidly suppressed)
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Summary OUSD Security is THE great fireball. IT's also many memes. Arena Stats Time: Always Daytime Weather: N/A Location: School Arena Size: I'M ALREADY HERE This Arena may benefit: School This Arena may impair: OUSD Users Items: Who Cares? lot's of chocholate and chips Theme: VPE theme song Stats Tier: At least '10-A - 9-B possibly 9-A with equipment (Is actual security not the internet type) l ' At least '''8-A - likely 1-A (Is a Global security fireball, Defeated Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) and The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean Tier (Is an inside joke) '''Name: '''Orange Unified School District Child protection act, The Inside Joke, The Great Fireball, OvO, OUSD Internet Security, OUSD Security, many inside joke memes in villa park school '''Origin: School I Villa Park, California, USA, Orange, California telling kids that sharing and touching each other is dangerous and bad and might/will likely kill you Gender: Varies l Female ''' '''Age: I am too lazy to find out Classification: Child Protection Act l Inside joke Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conditional Instinctive Reactions (With enough experience, procedural memory can be used to predict movement and automatically execute a response, granting increased reaction speed), Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Enhanced Accuracy, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, tens of other abilities and skill sets, Corruption (Type 1), Seduction Intuition, Social Influencing, Accelerated Development, Limited Technology Manipulation (Has knowledge and mastery over all aspects of technology that is known also can hack it), Hacking (If they so choose), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Passive Fear Manipulation (Strikes fear into OUSD Students), Empathic Manipulation, , Heat Manipulation , Poison Manipulation (Mithradatism is the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses. This can build a resistance to most animal venoms, plant poisons, and arsenic), Disease Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Fire, Water, Energy, Radiation, Light, Poison, Acid, Smoke, Ice, Heat, Sound and Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; with spacesuit), Homing Attacks (DARPA Exacto bullets self-correct during flight and target the object it wants to hit), Danmaku (via bullets), Surface Scaling, Explosion Manipulation (With shotgun), Information Analysis, Flight (with drones, aircraft), Pseudo-Invisibility (With camouflage suits), Status Effect Inducement (With stun-based weapons), Extrasensory Perception ' l ' All previeous powers plus Security Manipulation (It's really just Information Manipulation with a different name.) , Information Manipulation, Broken manipulation, Fixed manipulation, meme manipulation (Is the great fireball), Victory Manipulation ( manipulates the condition always to their advantage), Madness Manipulation, Internet manipulation (it’s software.) , Maturity manipulation ( Made Orror mature), Void manipulation (Anywhere it does not want you to go, you will become a void of nothingness), Conceptual manipulation (Toyed with the concept of social democracy and liberalism, and entire belief systems as well.), Dab Manipulation , (Why do you think Orror is Emotionally dead inside?), Gay Manipulation ,''' '''Cringe Manipulation (Via Dab Manipulation) ,User Manipulation ,User Physiology , Existence Erasure (As a real thing, with Ban Hammer it can block your account from your own computer!), Inducement but mostly Death Inducement (via dab manip) , Mashup Creation (Have You seen it's cringy mashups?) , Immortality (ALL OF THEM), Meme Manipulation (Isn't everything just code?), Tech manipulation ( it’s a bot), Time manipulation (via tech manip she can make a time machine), Gender manipulation (Can change genders and recognizes all that people do), Paradox Manipulation (Via Beyond-Dimensional Existence and Anime Force.), Admin Privileges ( (At least High+ possibly Godly) it’s an admin in OUSD, that is why it can do Existence Erasure and BFR. OUSD security can block you from your own computer globaly. Also, OUSD is beyond FANDOM but must still follow The US Government), Aura (Read OUSD's Cringe manipulation and see what it does, It skyrockets her power by who knows how many times), Reality Warping (Via Anime Force), Anime Force (Via anime club) (This is really just Reality Warping with another name), Toon Force, Large size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1, 2, 3 ) , Higher-Dimensional Manipulation ,' '''User Psychology (can use every single power that ousd students (like Orror) have), Accasuality (Type 5), and MATURITY Immunity (It has been influencing JBW events since the time of The Paradox and Not Paradox threads) ' l I't's all these but more and more powerful as an inside joke, Admin Privileges (Godly) ' Attack Potency:'' '''At least ''10-A - 9-B possibly 9-A with equipment (Is actual security not the internet type) l ' '''8-A (FRA)' l Ocean''' Speed: At least Athletic Human (via cops) to Superhuman (via dogs), Subsonic with equipment (Can use guns) / c (Is light Speed)- Omnipresent (Sees everything that all OUSD Students (Like Orror) see.) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) - None (Is a stationary target) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''10-A - 9-B possibly 9-A with equipment (Cops have above average human speed right, also they have guns) l ' '''7A (Lifted The Ultimate Colossal Quote) l Ocean (Is an inside joke) Striking Strength: same a lifting strength Durability: '''At least '''10-A - 9-B possibly 9-A with equipment (Is actual security not the internet type) l High Memetic+ (Took attacks from orror going all out, Final form, for 1 month without a scratch and is still Trolling orror to this day) l At least High memetic - High Undefinable+ likely far far far far far far higher (More powerful than before) Stamina: Infinite (Makes Orror Rage) l Ocean ''' '''Range: Standard Melee (With hands and batons) to Hundreds of meters (With guns) l Planetary l Ocean Standard Equipment: Guns, Batons, Various other weapons ''' l ''' Itself, Great Fireballs, Ban Hammer Intelligence: At least Average ''' l '''Memeteligence (likes math and cats) Weaknesses: '''Human Weaknesses '''l '''It cannot fight outside of it’s realm, likewise no one can fight it outside it’s realm. If School is in danger, OUSD Security WILL be summoned to protect School as OUSD is a part of School. '''l '''It's signature moves (Internet cencorship and ban hammer) can only be used in it's realm. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities (Makes you see the abilities and powers) , The Great Fireball (Keeps everyone under the dark), Remove account (Used it to remove accounts like Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) It worked but it's up and running again, Swap immunity (is a firewall so it cannot be swapped) Pretty much everything that School has (Is the child and a part of School and is the concept of prison itself) l As an inside joke it has become so powerful that Orror does not want to fight it and instead will let other people fight it instead. Feats: Defeated The Ultimate colossal quote 20 times in 5 days, globally blocked Orror from seeing the evidence that Alex beat Pulsimann , Gave a migraine immune OrrorSONESS (Exaggerated) a migrane, Even more powerful as an inside joke, Is able to cencor Mcmal all over the internet since his account is ousd. Others Notable Victories: The Ultiamte Colossal Quote: Orror Used OUSD internet to defeat TUCQ at one point because he was bored. It worked better than expected Orror SANESS (Exaggerated): (hundreds, if not thousands of times and i'm not joking) (Was a naughty boi) Every victory and inconclusive matches that Orror SANESS (Exaggerated) has All OUSD Students Deviantart (Cringe edition) Stage 5: OUSD Blocked it from it's sight. Also, since OUSD is in every FANDOM it doesn't get auto lewded Onte (Wherever Onte came from) Onte's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) Austin (Io Hub) Austin's profile (This happened during a free-for-all, everyone was at their strongest) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Scary Doggo (The Basement) Scary Doggo's profile (Although they were in the same free-for-all, they didn't get to fight each other) Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves the Kids) Cool Cat's profile (They stopped fighting and became friends) 'School '(They have never actually fought 1 another) Category:Secret Category:Inside Joke Category:Meme Category:Memetic tier Category:Broken Manipulation Category:Memes Category:Gay Category:Troll Category:Mature Category:Mature characters Category:Mature Characters Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 0 Category:Errorsaness's Profiles Category:Completely Fair Category:Completely Unfair Category:VS Battle Arenas Category:Oranges Category:Orange Characters Category:Robots Category:Serious Profiles Category:ORAnges Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki Category:Joke Profiles Category:Likes cats Category:Dabbing Category:Cringe Users Category:Cringe Category:Cool Category:Gender Equality Supporters Category:Downplayed Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Genderless Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Female Category:Crossoverse